La manera en que luces esta noche
by Maleysin
Summary: TAITO ¿Qué pasa cuando en las manos de Yamato, cae algo que el pensó imposible llegar a utilizar? Este fic trata sobre lo que pasa cuando no puedes resistir la tentación de... Para LilikaTo por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! ¡¡R&R!


~*~*~* La Manera en que Luces Esta Noche *~*~*~  
  
De: Maleysin  
  
Para: Lilikato  
  
*  
  
-Entonces...  
  
Y lo miro. Parado frente a mi, con sus ropas arrugadas y su cabello pegado a su frente, gotas de sudor escurriendo por su piel de bronce, sus labios partidos haciéndome una invitación, su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose en rápidas respiraciones, y por último, sus enormes, brillantes y cálidos ojos marrones esperanzados.  
  
Sonrío y desvío mí mirada a la rosa medio marchita, sin una hoja y levantada con algo de timidez hacia mí.  
  
Y definitivamente, no hay duda. No existe nada que pudiera nublar mis sentimientos y pensamientos hacia él. Todo mi ser le pertenece y no le era necesario correr para alcanzarme, ni la rosa para tenerme, ni las palabras para entenderle, su simple presencia significa todo en mi vida, y todo en mi vida es él.  
  
-Por supuesto, Taichi.  
  
Su sonrisa crece a una medida imposible, nunca antes vista por el hombre, y siento las mariposas armar una revolución en mi estómago cuando sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Pero no llora, solo sigue sonriendo ampliamente, el gusto de que lo hubiera aceptado mostrándose en su rostro. Como si alguna vez le hubiera negado algo.  
  
Estiro mi mano para aceptar su rosa y, al momento de tomarla, mis dedos rozan los suyos e inmediatamente, los vellos de mis brazos y espalda se erizan. Una sensación maravillosa me recorre y, es tanto lo que en este momento siento, que bajo la mirada al mismo tiempo que mi brazo con la rosa.  
  
No se que decir ni que hacer ahora, y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, toma una de mis mejillas con su mano y me mira directo a los ojos, siento su otra mano posarse sobre mi cintura y me acerca hacia él.  
  
Cierro los ojos, y no es porque crea que me vaya a besar o algo, pero me gusta más sentirlo que cualquier otra cosa, porque puedes recordar la apariencia de alguien con una fotografía, pero las caricias, sólo las recuerdas con el corazón, y el corazón ve mejor con los ojos cerrados y el alma abierta.  
  
Y me dejo llevar por sus manos en mí, deslizándose libre y lentamente por entre mis cabellos y espalda, y es aún más mágico que todo lo que pude haber imaginado en uno de los tantos sueños que he tenido sobre él y yo juntos.  
  
Su respiración cálida en mi cuello, sus manos tiernas en mi cuerpo, su cabello suave en mi mejilla, sus labios apenas rozando la piel de mi garganta, su cuerpo presionado al mío y su corazón palpitando en mí.  
  
Han pasado solo unos pocos segundos desde que acepté su invitación al baile, y ya lo siento mío.  
  
Todos los días de desesperación, olvidados; todas las noches sin dormir, enterradas; todas las veces que deseé que si tan solo pudiera estar mas cerca... todo mi sufrimiento ha sido borrado de mi vida con el simple vibrar de su cuerpo tan cerca de mí.  
  
¿Y qué más puedo pedir de la vida?  
  
Se separa un poco de mí, y susurra a mi oído:  
  
-Entonces... ¿Te veo mañana?  
  
Abro la boca para contestarle, pero me encuentro mudo, abrumado de sensaciones, así que, solo asiento tontamente con la cabeza, la cual descansa ligeramente sobre su hombro.  
  
Lo siento sonreír contra mi piel debajo de mi oreja y retrocedió otro poco, solo dejando sus manos en mi cintura y mirándome con una intensidad que pocas veces le he visto. Se inclina hacia adelante y planta un suave beso en mi mejilla.  
  
Se vuelve a alejar, toma mis manos en las suyas y se inclina de nuevo. Cierro mis ojos como de costumbre y junta su frente a la mía. Me decido a verlo y su mirada me hace sonreír -algo que no hago muy seguido- me sonríe de vuelta y se para derecho.  
  
Con un suave apretón de nuestras manos, nos despedimos silenciosamente y aún viéndonos de frente, busco con mis manos la perilla de la puerta a mis espaldas, y me imagino que en este momento, tengo implantada la cara de estúpido más grande de todo el mundo. Pero no me importa, porque la cara de trance la tiene también Taichi, y se ve aún más lindo que nunca.  
  
Abro la puerta y le susurro un adiós que creí que no había escuchado, pero que me probó equivocado cuando me susurró de vuelta. Entro, y voy emparejando la puerta lentamente, no deseando perder nunca su mirada. Finalmente la cierro y un suspiro se me escapa mientras me recargo en ella.  
  
Escucho desde afuera un grito de alegría por parte de Taichi, y sonrío, lentamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Solo Taichi podría expresar su emoción de esa forma...  
  
Río levemente y escucho el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Miro frente a mí inmediatamente, y veo a Satou San frente a mí, mirándome interrogantemente.  
  
Siento la punta de mis orejas ponerse rojas de la vergüenza, y, con un "perdón" murmurado abro la puerta rápidamente y vuelvo a salir, encontrándome a Taichi de nuevo, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y sus ojos brillando de burla hacia mi.  
  
-¿Tan rápido me engañas, Yamato?  
  
De inmediato mi rostro se torna a uno de enojo, y el maldito sólo rió más fuerte.  
  
-¿Y con tu vecina?  
  
-Cállate Yagami...  
  
Le dije no tan convincentemente, la hermosa risa de Taichi contagiándome y pegándoseme como chicle al cabello.  
  
Taichi continuó riéndose y al sentir el calor desplazarse de mis orejas a mis mejillas, agaché la cabeza, agradeciéndole al cielo por mi cabello largo, que me servía de cortina para esconder mi rostro.  
  
Eventualmente, las risas murieron, y habiéndome repuesto ya, decidí mirar a Taichi a la cara, pero en ese preciso momento, un par de brazos fuertes me abrazaron, y un cálido cuerpo se presionó a mi espalda.  
  
Me movió entonces hacia delante, pasito por pasito, hasta colocarme frente a una puerta a tan sólo unos centímetros de la otra. Estiró una mano, abrió la puerta y me besó suavemente la oreja, dándome una sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago.  
  
-Trata de mantenerte en tu casa... -me suspiró.  
  
Y con eso, me dio un pequeño empujón hacia adentro.  
  
*~*  
  
Las gotas resbalan por su piel como las manos de Taichi hicieron el día anterior. Sintiéndose de repente un poco más feliz, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios al recordar todo lo ocurrido esa maravillosa noche.  
  
El agua caliente lo relajaba, lo hizo olvidar los nerviosismos y ansiedad cada vez que veía que el segundero del reloj de su habitación se movían desquiciántemente lento. Corrían por sus venas una enorme desesperación por ver a Taichi. Estaba Yamato ya más que acostumbrado a verlo todos los días, pero hoy, hoy era especial.  
  
Los sentimientos de Yamato hacia Taichi habían cambiado de un inocente "Que lindo se ve cuando sonríe" a "No puedo imaginarme el resto de mi vida sin el...". Cuando el segundo pensamiento de repente se le vino a la mente, fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo que los psicólogos llamaban 'Es un momento de transición donde experimentarás muchas cosas' no era más que puro amor.  
  
Y no fue fácil aceptarlo, en realidad, fue una de las cosas que más trabajo le costó aceptar, siendo que el siempre se había visto como el hombre más hombre de todos los hombres. Pero cada vez que el moreno le sonreía, le deslizaba un brazo por los hombros o le tocaba el brazo al hablarle, se le hizo más fácil aceptar lo que pasaba, que simplemente ignorarlo.  
  
Ignorar a Taichi es imposible.  
  
Un día, decidió que no podía más, se paró frente al espejo, y le juró a su reflejo que en ese mismo momento iría a la casa de su mejor amigo, y lo tiraría hacia la pared para besarlo hasta que se pusiera morado por falta de oxígeno. Y así, decidido, salió de su casa para terminar... en el departamento de Mimi.  
  
Y Mimi, siendo la chica que es, terminó sabiendo toda la historia de cómo Yamato terminó enamorándose de su mejor amigo.  
  
Yamato abrió los ojos y miró cuidadosamente la pared que tenía en frente. Ese día, Mimi le había dicho que pusiera mucho atención en el modo en que Taichi actuaba con él, cómo lo tocaba de una manera en que no tocaba a nadie, cómo lo veía con ojitos de borrego a medio morir, y cómo no dejaba de sonreír cuando estaban juntos. Le dijo ella también, que en menos de un mes, Taichi juntaría valor y le confesaría su amor.  
  
Y para la buena suerte de Yamato, Mimi había tenido razón. Lo malo era, la promesa que le había hecho por ser tan buena amiga. El rubio de verdad no pensaba cumplirla, pero... una promesa era un promesa, y el era un hombre de palabra y, no importaba que tan vergonzosa o dolorosa fuera, ¡el tenía que cumplirla!  
  
~*~  
  
-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?  
  
Preguntó Yamato con una ceja arqueada y viendo a Mimi como si lo acabara de insultar.  
  
-No, no estoy bromeando - respondió con tono firme y decidido.  
  
Yamato abrió los ojos más grandes y la vio ahora implorantemente.  
  
-¡Por favor dime que no es en serio!  
  
-¡Yamato, basta! -le ordenó un tanto enfadada -Por supuesto que es en serio, yo no digo las cosas para luego decir que son broma.  
  
El rubio frunció un poco las cejas y un puchero comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Cruzó sus brazos y adoptó una postura segura y confidente.  
  
-Lo siento Mimi, pero no hay manera de que pueda aceptar a hacer algo tan degradante sólo por un pequeño consejito.  
  
-¡Hey! -gritó indignada - ¡Yo lo hago todos los días!  
  
-Pero yo... Yo no podría hacer algo así...  
  
Mimi sólo sonrió.  
  
~*~  
  
Yamato se encontraba ahora frente al espejo de su habitación, completamente vestido y listo y limpio para salir al encuentro con Taichi, pero...  
  
Miró hacia abajo, en la mesita al lado de su cama, donde yacía una cajita color morado que parecía gritarle "¡Ábreme por favor!". El rubio se mordió los labios y volteó hacia otro lado, tratando de pensar en alguna otra cosa que lo distrajera de esa tentación que le resultaba escalofriante.  
  
Pero uno sabe como las tentaciones siempre terminan venciendo a todos aquellos de carne débil. Lentamente coloca sus manos sobre la cajita y la abre cuidadosamente. Ya abierta, mira con curiosidad los múltiples pequeños estuches, algunos en forma de tubo, otros con forma rectangular y unos cuantos redondos.  
  
Juntando sus cejas cuestionantemente, toma uno de los estuches redondos y lo abre dudosamente. Dentro, hay una pequeña esponja también redonda y un espejo. Levanta la esponja y ve que debajo hay una especie de capa de "alguna cosa blanca" (en sus propias palabras); se lleva la esponja a la nariz y la huele, asintiendo en apreciación la suave y delicada fragancia.  
  
Un poco más convencido, su sentido común le dice:  
  
-Un poco no me hará daño...  
  
Y con eso, se desliza la suave esponja por todo su rostro. Maravillado ahora por como su piel se muestra más tersa ahora, toma un poco más de "la cosa blanca" con la esponja, y se la aplica felizmente por mejillas, barbilla, nariz y frente.  
  
Animado ahora, saca todos los objetos de la cajita y toma un tubito azul, se lo acerca y lee que en un lado dice:  
  
-¿Wonder Curl Mascara?  
  
Lo abre y ve el cepillito al final, y sonríe, dándose cuenta de lo que en realidad es. Se acerca al espejo y se lo pasa ligeramente por sus largas pestañas acentuando sus afinados ojos aún más, haciendo ver sus ojos azules un poco más azules.  
  
Yamato se emociona. ¿Cómo era posible esto? Y el creía que el maquillaje era solo una pérdida de dinero y tiempo, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era en vano todo lo que las mujeres gastaban en sus cosméticos. Después de todo, lo hacían a ÉL verse mejor, ¡y eso era casi imposible! Siendo claro, que él ya era divinamente atractivo.  
  
Con una gran sonrisa, mira hacia donde los demás artículos de la cajita yacían invitantemente.  
  
-Taichi va a estar impresionado cuando me vea...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
Antes que nada y antes que todo, este fic está escrito especialmente para LILIKATO que cumplió años hace muuuuuucho, pero que no pudo recibirlo por algunos problemillas que tuve...  
  
¡De todas maneras! Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Y pues, este fic es de ella, es su regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte y ¡Espero que te guste amiga! Escogí el tema este ya sabes por qué...  
  
Ahora si, lo que sigue ya se pueden imaginar que es. La reacción de Taichi y su increíble cita. ¡No se la pierdan! Será mejor de lo que parece. ¡Ah si! El título lo saqué de un canción llamada "The way you look tonight" de Frank Sinatra, y sabrán porqué la utilicé en el siguiente capítulo que saldrá más rápido que inmediatamente.  
  
¡Felicidades Lilikato! Espero que le hayas pasado súper bien, y que te hayan regalado muchas cosas, y que sigas igual de linda, y que cumplas muuuuchos más, okay? Te mando junto con este pequeño fic, muchos besos y abrazos y todo lo que quieras.  
  
Los reviews hicieron que Lilikato se animara a hacerse mi amiga y solo por el hecho de serlo, recibió un fic de cumpleaños. ¿Tú también quieres el tuyo?  
  
¡Entonces Review!  
  
Byes!  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


End file.
